


Before the Play

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Takes place during the Sorta-Cinderella play. It's just about to start and Kyo is nervous. Written for Kyouweek2020 on tumblr, day 2 prompt "dream"
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 18





	Before the Play

Everyone was buzzing with anticipation. The school play was about to start. Students, whether actor, actress, or behind the scenes crew, all chatting amongst him.  
Kyo wasn't paying attention to any of it. He nervously fidgets, second-guessing agreeing to do this in the first place. He knew exactly why he had said yes, after all. He recalls Tohru's excitement rambling when he had entered the classroom. She was so cute telling him that the script had been revised, just so that he'd be comfortable.. it was almost as if...

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru is suddenly at his side and he jumps.

  
"S-sorry, I was just wondering if you'd come with me for a minute?" Tohru asks him. 

  
_Anything to get out of here if for a minute_. He mutely nods and follows her. They head for the empty changing rooms. Tohru opens the door to the second one, pulling him inside. 

  
He's a bit confused as to why they're here, of all places, when he watches with a stunning look as Tohru faces him. She has a vaguely familiar expression, where has he seen this before? The determination...

  
Then she's closer to him, getting down on her knees and tugging at his pants. Kyo's eyes widen in panicky surprise... what is she doing? He can't form the words because her small hands are pulling at the fabric of his boxers, feeling those soft fingers touch him, there, and he forgets what he was going to say... 

  
Surely he was dreaming, right? This couldn't really be happening right now, not with the play underway very soon. But if he was dreaming, he didn't want it to end.  
Tohru was down on her knees, her warm hands stroking him. He groans in pleasure. No one has ever touched him. He hasn't even done it himself. It was so good all he can do is press his back against the closed door trying to keep his balance in check. 

  
Kyo looks down at her, in her beautiful dress she was wearing for the play. He wishes he could tell her. 

  
Her right-hand slides up and down, while the other is on his thigh. "Tohru...” Kyo moans, his hand going into her hair, feeling at the soft tresses. He's messed up her hairdo.  
She increases the movement of her hand and Kyo is overwhelmed with pleasure. The heat and slickness do him. He releases with a groan. She watches him, her face alight with pink.

  
“Tohru.. _fuck._..” Kyo pants as he pulls his boxers and trousers back up. “What was that for?" 

  
_Because I love you..._   
_Because I don’t want you to go..._

  
Tohru wonders what he’d say if she spoke those things. She isn’t ready to say them. Instead, she looks up at him, smiling shyly. 

  
“I just wanted to help you, Kyo-kun. Now you won’t be so nervous to be the Prince.”

  
She gets to her feet and he helps fix her hair. It gives him a sense of intimately, beyond what just happened. A small shiver runs down his back. "Kyo-kun.." She steps closer and her lips on his and he's drowning in it. He wants to pull her closer and screw the play and just stay here in this space with her.

  
It ends abruptly, she's whispering a small apology, her face so red. "It's about to start soon. We-We should go." She quickly cleans up the mess they made, using tissues to wipe her fingers. The same fingers that were... 

  
Kyo blushes, shaking his head. He can't. He just can't. As much as he desires to stay within this dream, this moment.. _he can't_.

  
They have to go back to the real world and perform in a play of a fairytale... go back to just, wanting, and everything.

  
So, he nods, watching her walk past him and heads out of the room first. His heart pinged with an indescribable ache, gritting his teeth and his hands balling into fists before he leaves as well. 


End file.
